Redención
by Lian Kirito-kun
Summary: Un encuentro que definirá el destino de Sasuke. Continuación del Deseo de la carne


**Redención**

**Summary:** Transcurrió tiempo desde la última vez que se vieron y Sasuke no puede consigo mismo. Una visita nada deseada traída por una inesperada noticia desequilibra los pensamientos del pelinegro. ¿Cuál será la noticia?

**Disclaimer:** Naruto es propiedad del señor Kishimoto, yo sólo soy una servidora con creatividad reprimida.

Enjoy!

Estaba cansado y sus ojos tristes. Lo que ella le había dicho la última vez que la vio le dolió realmente y eso que él no se dejaba llevar por sentimentalismos.

El pensamiento de que lo que sentía por ella era deseo se convirtió en dudas que recorrían todo su ser haciéndolo cometer errores, los cuales hasta podían llegar a ser mortales. Un mínimo titubeo en plena pelea y chau cabeza.

Miró a su alrededor. Estaba solo y "perdido". Había abandonado a su antiguo equipo en el cual estaba la pelo de escoba acosadora, el tiburón imbécil y el gigantón cara de nada. Ya se habían vuelto pesados y le entorpecían el paso… aunque en realidad el que entorpecía la marcha era él con sus dudas y con todas esas veces que volteaba a ver hacia atrás, pensando que podría verla corriendo hacia él.

— ¡Maldición Sasuke! ¡Concéntrate! — se gritaba a sí mismo cuando veía que no podía seguir en pie sin trastabillar, sin pensar en cosas que no debía.

La última vez que la vio, le hizo el amor hasta que le dolieron las piernas y no, no podía llamarlo de otra manera, al menos, para ella, eso sería amor. Porque tarde comprendió que no sólo se conformaría con un poquito de su ser, no, él quería todo de ella, quería sus sonrisas, su llanto, sus caricias y todos los "te amo" que salían de esos pétalos de flor que tenía como labios.

Se odiaba, ¡Se detestaba! no podía creer lo bajo que cayó por un descontrol de meses atrás. Y meses llevaba sin verla, podía jurar que habían pasado limpiamente cinco meses sin verla y sus entrañas rugían por ella, por su calor, por sus caricias.

Se dejó caer al suelo de aquel descampado convirtiéndose presa fácil de cualquier bastardo que quisiera matarlo.

Una presencia a su espalda le avisó que se confrontaría a él y tal fue la sorpresa al ver al rubio lleno de furia en sus ojos celestes más puros que el cielo. Adoptaba una determinación tan inapropiada de él que le pareció ser una broma todo ello.

Pero esa voz chillona y quejumbrosa no podía ser de otro más que de él mismo. Así que se puso de pie y se fue acercando lentamente a su eterno rival. Se miraron fijamente a los ojos, Sasuke mostrando sus vacíos y fríos ojos mientras que Naruto demostraba un costal de emociones correr por sus iris celestes.

La indiferencia que mostraba el semblante del pelinegro fue lo que colmó a Naruto quien le dio un puñetazo en la mejilla, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

— Maldito hijo de puta…

— ¿Qué quieres, Naruto?

Fue tan frío como un témpano, tan reacio y amargo que provocó que volviera a querer golpearlo, pero ésta vez no se dejó, defendiéndose y retrocediendo.

— ¿Viniste a terminar lo que hace años debíamos? Bien, no estoy de humor y tu muerte me alegrara un poco — tomando el mango de su katana. Naruto sacó una kunai y corrió hacia el morocho con la disposición de saber que podría no salir vivo de ésta.

El choque de ambos metales y el aire cortarse por los bruscos y veloces movimientos eran lo único que se oía en ese silencioso lugar. Pequeños tajos y golpes se traslucían en su piel, siendo sólo heridas superficiales, pero sus corazones portaban el verdadero dolor.

Sasuke sabía bien que no tenía ganas de cargar con la muerte de su viejo compañero por lo que terminó aquello dejándolo de espalda al suelo y apuntándole con el filo de la katana en la garganta, la cual se movió al tragar saliva.

— Teme… ¿Por qué no lo haces? ¡Vamos! Ya no hace falta que me defienda, ganaste… como siempre…

Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron, sus fosas nasales se hincharon y sus dientes se apretaron. ¿Ganar? ¿Qué mierda tenía que ver eso con ganar ahora? Naruto jamás lo atacaría de repente y lo sabía muy bien, siempre antes de pelear o durante la pelea le hacía el estúpido discursito de la amistad y que volviera, etc., etc.

Algo ocurría y el pelinegro no quería estar fuera de eso. Miró los tristes y llorosos ojos del rubio desconcertándose, esa mirada no era como las que le dedicaba en sus encuentros, esa mirada escondía derrota, tristeza, desamor…

— ¿Quién eres? — le murmuró. Naruto dirigió sus ojos hacia el morocho, llorando y sorbiendo por la nariz.

— El perdedor…

— ¿De qué mierda hablas?

— ¿No te lo dijo? Pensé… — Sasuke se movió quitando la katana del cuello del rubio y éste se incorporó sentándose y rascando su cabellera —: Pensé que te lo habría dicho…

— ¿Qué cosa me tendría que haber dicho? ¿Y de quién mierda hablas?

— De Sakura-chan…

Se quedó sin aliento, el aire no llegó a sus pulmones, sus ojos demostraban sorpresa, inquietud, preocupación ¿Qué tendría que haberle dicho Sakura? ¿Qué le escondía?

— ¿Qué no me dijo?

— Me… me enteré lo que pasó… no soy estúpido… lo parezco, pero no lo soy y menos con ella…

— ¿Sigues amándola?

— Cada día… pero ya no vale mi amor por ella… sigue esperándote y cuando creí que ganaría… aparece y…

— ¿QUÉ MIERDA LE PASÓ? — gritó furioso, el sharingan daba vueltas taladrándole la cabeza al rubio. Éste dejó surcar una triste y fugaz sonrisa.

— Felicidades Sasuke-teme… eres papá…

La espada cayó clavándose en el suelo y lo siguió el morocho cayendo de rodillas y con las manos sobre la tierra. ¿Qué había dicho, que él…? Apretó sus manos arrancando parte del verde césped ¡No! No podía ser, él no…

Y fue cuando recapacitó que jamás se cuidó…

Un sentimiento de furia y decepción se dejó descubrir en sus ojos y la amargura no tardó en aparecer, también.

Naruto lo miró compadeciéndose, sabiendo que él no podría estar para ella como quisiera. A pesar de ser un asesino, un ser frío y despiadado, sabía que lo que siempre quiso fue restaurar el clan y que eso estaba en su poder y ahora que lo tenía, no podría presumirlo como le gustaría.

Porque la aldea y todo el país querían su cabeza y si le daban la oportunidad de redimirse, no sabrían bien si aceptaría sabiendo que su problema principal era el Concejo y la aldea.

Esa aldea que le quitó todo y lo vio crecer, sabiendo que la gente que vivía allí no tenía la culpa pero ellos vivían con la paz que obtuvieron a costa del sacrificio de su familia por lo que los convertían en parte de ello.

La mano de Naruto en el hombro del chico lo despertó de su letargo. Levantó su rostro hacia el de su rival y se miraron fijamente; Sasuke tenía la mirada perdida como la de un niño que no sabe que hacer mientras que Naruto le dedicaba una de sus dulces y alentadoras sonrisas.

— Vamos teme… ese hijo tuyo te espera…

— Pero yo…

— ¿No me digas que le tienes miedo a Sakura-chan? Ella me contó todo, no te preocupes… está más buenita ahora que tiene a la pequeña niña con ella…

— Es una niña — dijo ilusionado, dejando ver una sonrisa de sorpresa.

Sasuke ya no era el mismo de antes, desde que había dejado de ver a la pelirrosa sólo podía pensar en ella, en ella y en ella y en nada más. Su venganza había quedado olvidada y lo único que quería era que ella huyera con él. Pero ante su negativa cuando se lo propuso, no la vio más y no porque no quisiera sino porque ella dejó de aparecerse. Pero ahora entendía porqué, ella no podría estando embarazada.

— Sí y no hay duda alguna que es una Uchiha… tiene tus ojos y tu color de cabello — sonrió Naruto con ilusión —: Es pequeña y muy cariñosa… Kakashi-sensei cuida de ella cuando Sakura-chan tiene que atender pacientes en el hospital y el muy pervertido le leyó uno de sus tomos del Icha Icha — dijo riendo mientras rasgaba su nuca.

— Ese maldito — dijo Sasuke entre molesto e indignado.

— Sí, pero quiere mucho a la niña… todos aman a esa niña y hasta — Naruto bajó la vista lleno de esperanza y alusión —: Todos creen que será la nueva esperanza… para que vuelvas…

Sasuke asintió con una pequeña sonrisa. Pasaron años desde que ellos se mantenían tranquilos sin pelear, sentados compartiendo una charla aunque Naruto siempre era el que hablaba y Sasuke sólo respondía con monosílabos, pero aún así compartían unas lindas tardes. El recuerdo de las misiones junto a todo el equipo vino a la mente del pelinegro y también las idioteces o las absurdas peleas que tenían o a su profesor leyendo porno delante de ellos, Sakura enojándose y golpeando a Naruto o él y Naruto compitiendo por quien era mejor. Muy en el fondo extrañaba eso.

Naruto se puso de pie y se sacudió la ropa, Sasuke se mantuvo en su lugar.

— Se hace tarde teme, Sakura-chan se molestará — suspiró —: Vamos, que te esperan…

Sasuke levantó la mirada asombrado por lo último que dijo el hiperactivo rubio y más al ver la mano que se extendía hacia él, invitándolo a seguirlo.

¿Sería buena idea aquella? ¿Significaba que ya era momento de detenerse? Sabía que no sería fácil reinsertarse en la aldea por todo lo que había hecho, pero…

Sonrió incrédulo y tomó aquella mano, poniéndose de pie. Tomó su katana y la colocó en su funda que se mantenía en su cintura y siguió al rubio dócilmente.

Ahora ya no podía pensar en su odio y en sí mismo, no… lo que había hecho meses atrás era la causante de lo que ahora lo esperaban en una casa: su mujer y su hija. Sakura no era rencorosa, al principio se mostraría recelosa y molesta, pero después se lanzaría a sus brazos llorando y diciéndole lo idiota y maldito que había sido, luego lo besaría y lo arrastraría a lo que sería su nuevo hogar.

Eso era lo que quería tanto de ella, que siempre lo esperaría y que nunca lo odiaría como se lo merecía, después de todo lo que le hizo. Ahora recompensaría y remendaría todos sus errores y construiría un nuevo futuro para él y su familia. Claro, sin olvidarse de su tonto amigo que seguro lo tendría adherido como grano en el culo, pero bueno, son consecuencias y cosas que dejaría pasar sólo por ser él quien nunca, tampoco, desistió en hacerlo volver.

— Lo lograste, Naruto…

— ¿De qué hablas?

— Has conseguido traerme de vuelta…

— Jah, ¿crees eso dattebayo? — dijo animadamente, frotándose la punta de la nariz con su dedo índice —: Fue tu familia, teme… ellos lo consiguieron…

— Tú eres parte de mi familia, dobe…

— Lo sé… lo sé…

El corazón de Sasuke latía tranquilamente, lleno de paz. Y miró al frente, imaginándose a Sakura en la puerta de su casa y en sus brazos a una pequeña niña de cabellos negros. La curiosidad golpeó en Sasuke y miró a Naruto que caminaba tranquilo delante de él.

— Dobe ¿Cuántos meses tiene mi hija?

— ¿Miko-chan? Recién lleva dos semana… y puff… lo que me costó encontrarte maldito vago de mierda… Sakura me dijo donde podría encontrarte pero… — el rubio siguió hablando pero Sasuke dejó de escucharlo pensando en el nombre de la niña…

— ¿Mi-ko-to? — susurró lentamente. Naruto volteó la vista apenas y por el rabillo del ojo lo observó curioso.

— Sí, Sakura-chan dijo que era el nombre perfecto para ella… acaso, ¿no te gusta?

— Me encanta — dijo suspirando satisfecho. Que llevara el nombre de su madre le hizo tan feliz que no sabía como reaccionaría cuando vea a la pequeña niña. La pregunta ahora era ¿Cómo se le habría ocurrido a Sakura ponerle ese nombre? Él no recordaba haberle dicho como se llamaba su madre o por el estilo. No le dio importancia y siguió adelante.

— Igual, aunque te opusieras sería en vano… todos le han dicho miles de nombres, pero ella se empecinó en ese al igual que Kakashi, él también creyó que era apropiado ese nombre y yo no me opuse, suena bonito…

Y Sasuke, así, tuvo que aguantarse la lengua de su compañero. Nunca había deseado tanto volver a la aldea y no sólo por ver a su familia sino porque el rubio no paraba de hablar y si no lo hacía, se vería obligado a darle un coscorrón…

— ¡Teme! ¿Por qué lo hiciste? — chilló Naruto tomándose de la cabeza.

— Porque eres un usuratonkachi…

Y así continuaron camino a la aldea, Naruto por fin había cerrado la bocota y Sasuke ilusionado – aunque no lo demostraba en su rostro – por lo que lo esperaba al final del recorrido.

**Fin.**

**N/A: **_muchos dirán que cagué el final de la otra fic, pero bueno… quería hacerlo y me pareció lo mejor… así que bueno, espero que les haya gustado jejeje_

_Hasta la próxima y no teman en dejar comentarios! Por ahora no tengo el sharingan como para matarlos lectores (MUAJAJAJAMUAJJAJAJA= risa macabra xD)_

_Sayonara! _


End file.
